prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC502
is the 2nd episode of the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 147th episode overall of the Pretty Cure series. This episode focuses Natsuki Rin becoming a Pretty Cure. Synopsis Nozomi is excited to tell her best friend, Rin, about her transformation into a Pretty Cure, but Rin doesn't fully believe her at first. Nozomi then offers to have Rin be a Pretty Cure as well, but Rin leaves her hanging, thinking that she's kidding. Then, later at school, Nozomi tries again to convince her friend that she's telling the truth. Rin brushes her off, and Nozomi is temporarily distracted by finding out that their new teacher is none other than Coco, under the alias Kokoda Koji! When Nozomi confronts him about this, he tells her that it's for Pretty Cure, which Rin then overhears. Coco then explains that the Dream Collet can grant any wish that you want, and explains about the Nightmares to Rin. Meanwhile, Girinma gets in trouble with the Board of Directors for failing to capture the Dream Collet, and is sent back to Earth with renewed resolve. After hearing about the destruction of the Palmier Kingdom, Nozomi vows to gather four other Cures to fight, while Rin is still apprehensive. However, after Coco transforms back into his mascot form after falling down the steps to catch Nozomi, she finally believes his story but passes up on the offer to become Pretty Cure. Karen and Komachi come looking for Nozomi, investigating the destruction that went on in the school library the previous episode, but are unable to find her. Meanwhile, Rin reflects on her long friendship with Nozomi and rethinks her rejection of Pretty Cure, worried for Nozomi's safety. However, Girinma comes and attacks Rin, asking her about where the Dream Collet is. Nozomi explains her friendship with Rin to Coco, and Coco describes Natts to Nozomi, and they talk about what it means to be best friends with someone but their conversation is interrupted by the appearance of a Pinkie. While they're chasing the Pinkie, they find Rin, running away from Girinma. Rin tries again to get Nozomi to quit Pretty Cure, worried for her safety, but Nozomi refuses, saying she has to grant Coco's wish. Nozomi transforms and Girinma creates a Kowaina out of a lamp post. Meanwhile, Urara chases the red butterfly that has appeared. Rin admits that what she's really scared of is losing Nozomi, and vows to become Pretty Cure if it means she can protect her friend. Called by her strength of friendship, the red butterfly lands on Rin's left wrist and forms a Pinky Catch, and she transforms into Cure Rouge. Rouge manages to defeat the Kowaina, using her Rouge Fire for the first time in combination with Cure Dream's Dream Attack. Girinma flees, and the two girls vow they will be together from now on. Nozomi also catches the Pinkie that they were originally chasing, making it the first of 55. It is revealed at the end that Urara saw the battle and knows the two girls' identities as Pretty Cure, and now has lots of questions. Major Events *Rin transforms into Cure Rouge for the first time and performs Rouge Fire for the first time. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Kuriakuman Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kowaina Gallery Coco and Nozomi in a uncomfortable situation.jpg|Coco and Nozomi in a uncomfortable situation Rin Metamorphose in school uniform.jpg|Rin Metamorphose in school uniform Cure Rouge fighting Girinma.jpg|Cure Rouge fighting Girinma Kowaina 02.jpg|Episode 2 Kowaina Kuriakuman.jpg|Episode 2 Pinky YPC5 ending card 2.jpg|Episode 2 ending card Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Stubs